ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10)
Story Esoterica are at a warehouse, having loaded something inside a truck, getting ready to leave. Patelliday: Okay, now. Nobody move! (The Esoterica turn, seeing John, Gwen, Kevin, Patelliday and a group of other Plumbers there.) You guys ain’t going anywhere. The Esoterica turn and throw energy balls at the group. Gwen raises a mana shield, protecting them as the Plumbers charge in. The Plumbers fire at them, but the Esoterica dodge with ease, a series of them disappearing, and reappearing behind the Plumbers, hitting them. John: Okay, just as we planned. Kevin: Right. (John and Kevin slap down the Omnitrix.) Wildmutt: (Roars) Wolf Bane: Wolf Bane! (Howls) Gwen. Gwen: Oh, right. (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Wildvine.) Wolf Bane fires his sonic howl, distorting several of the Esoterica. Wildvine stretches to grab one, but they are able to disappear and escape. Wildmutt, being able to sense them, charges in and pounces on one when it appears, throwing it across the room. An Esoterica comes to kick him, when Wildmutt catches it, and throws it. Wildmutt is then hit by an energy ball, and goes flying. Wildmutt gets up, and hits the Omnitrix. Clockwork: Clockwork! (Clockwork sees that Patelliday is the only Plumber standing, and he was having problems, unable to hit anything. Wolf Bane and Wildvine were unable to land any blows either.) Looks like it’s time to hit them where they live. (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Clockwork: Ultimate Clockwork! The Esoterica surround Patelliday, Wolf Bane and Wildvine, when a group of them are hit by a green space ray, sending them flying. The other Esoterica turn, seeing Ultimate Clockwork. Ultimate Clockwork disappears, and punches an Esoterica from behind. The Esoterica throw energy balls at him, who vanishes, and fires a space ray from behind again. The Esoterica start retreating, stepping to the side and disappearing. One of them was only half there, when Ultimate Clockwork grabs him and pulls it out, going into that same spot and disappearing just like the Esoterica do. The Esoterica tries to get up, when Wildvine throws a seed bomb, which explodes and releases sleep gas, and the Esoterica falls asleep. An Esoterica drives the truck off. Wolf Bane and Wildvine revert. Patelliday: Whoo! That was some fighting. (He was tending to the other Plumbers.) You boys okay? Plumber: Yeah, we’re fine. (Gwen leans the Esoterica up against a wall.) Kevin: Okay, let’s figure out what these guys are. (Pulls off the mask, and Gwen gasps.) Gwen: Winston!? End Scene Ultimate Clockwork enters an alternate dimension, where the sky was green. He was in some sort of castle, with staircases everywhere. The Esoterica turn to face him, as he appears at the bottom of the castle. Ultimate Clockwork: So that’s how they walk in the air. They’re really walking up these stairs. The Esoterica run down the stairs towards him, and Ultimate Clockwork creates a green space vortex, which expands and hits the Esoterica, sending them flying. The Esoterica hit the ground, defeated. Ultimate Clockwork: Ha! Is that all you got? (Then, Ultimate Clockwork is hit by a sonic scream, and he falls to one knee, his powers being disrupted.) Ugh! What? Ultimate Clockwork looks up, and sees Echo Echo at the top of the stairs. Echo Echo then hits the Omnitrix symbol. She turns into a blue robot like alien, with its body rounded. Ultimate Clockwork: Julie? Is that you? Ultimate Echo Echo raises her arms, and several sonic disks come off of her body, and fly at Ultimate Clockwork. Ultimate Clockwork fires time rays at the disks, but they dodge, and fire sonic blasts at him. Ultimate Clockwork tries to create a space vortex to defend himself, but he is hit by a sonic blast before he could, making him lose control of his powers. The disks then surround him, overwhelming him with sound. Ultimate Clockwork collapses, and reverts. The sonic disks return to Ultimate Echo Echo, and it reverts. End Scene Winston is waking up back at the warehouse. Winston: Uggg. Where am I? Kevin: Nice try. Now talk. Why are you with the Flame Keepers’ Circle? Winston: The what? (Looks down at his outfit.) What in blazes am I wearing? Gwen: You don’t remember anything? Winston: No, I don’t. Oh, when Sir Cyrus learns about this. Kevin: That’s not all you should be worried about. (Then, and Esoterica appears, carrying John over its shoulder.) Hey, put him down! (Absorbs metal, and charges in. The Esoterica throws John at Kevin, knocking him down. The Esoterica then disappears.) Gwen: John! (Gwen gets John off Kevin.) There’s no way that Esoterica defeated him. Kevin: Maybe the Omnitrix timed out, and they ganged up on him. John: (Moans, and wakes up.) Where am I? Gwen: Back home. What happened over there? John: (Getting up.) That Esoterica, it was Julie. Gwen and Kevin: What!? John: She used the Omnitrix, so there’s no doubt. The Esoterica walk on stairs in an alternate dimension, I’m assuming that's where Diagon is suppose to be. Winston: Diagon? Gwen: Some alternate dimensional creature. Have you heard of it? Winston: Yes, but not in that context. The knights know it as the dragon that Sir George slayed. John: Dragon? Looks like we need to get answers, from the Knights. End Scene The Forever Knights, led by Driscoll and Cyrus, are in a warehouse. Driscoll: Cyrus, have you located him? Cyrus: Yes. We have found where he will appear soon. Driscoll: Very well. We leave immediately. John: You might want to delay those plans. (The Knights turn, seeing John, Gwen, Kevin and Winston.) Cyrus: Winston!? Why did you bring these three with you? Winston: I am sorry sir. They forced me. Driscoll: The fact that you approached us means that you want something. John: Yeah. What do the Forever Knights have to do with Diagon? Driscoll: Where have you heard that name? John: The Flame Keepers’ Circle, they're intent on its return. If you know why they do or what it is, we need to know. Cyrus: We can handle it ourselves, you have no business getting involved. John: Actually, we do. Winston here was brainwashed into serving them, and another friend of ours has been as well. Besides, I don’t believe you guys can handle it. Driscoll: (Glares at John) Very well. 1,000 years ago, a dragon invaded our world, destroying civilization as it was known. In the darkest hour was when Saint George founded the Forever Knights, to fight the dragon and his monsters. Cyrus: The Lucubra, the beast we fought before. Gwen: That explains how Winston was brainwashed. That was the Lucubra’s power. Driscoll: Saint George fought the dragon, and using his sword Ascalon, he was able to cut out the beast’s heart. However, this didn’t kill it, just weaken it. The dragon was locked away in an alternate dimension. John: And that dragon is Diagon. Driscoll: Exactly. Kevin: Wait a minute. I thought that Diagon was an octopus, just like the mural at their headquarters. John: That’s confusing me as well. When I was Wildmutt earlier, I could sense something in the back of their truck, and it was in the shape of an octopus. Gwen: Ahhhh! (The others turn, to see Gwen grasping her head, then, her eyes turn turquoise, and she begins to speak in a deep, evil voice.) You are wiser than I anticipated, John Smith. Kevin: Gwen!? What are you talking about? Gwen: I am Diagon, all powerful being. All of you humans are so weak minded. John: Since you’re talking to us, why don’t you tell us your master plan. Or at least who the octopus is. Gwen/Diagon: The octopus is the one that you call Vilgax. John: Vilgax!? But, he’s a humanoid octopus. Gwen/Diagon: His species has the ability to turn into a giant octopus. My followers are bringing him to my heart, believing him to be me. Once he gains the heart, he’ll gain unlimited power, my power. John: Do you think I’ll let that happen? Gwen/Diagon: No, but you will be powerless to stop me. (Gwen then collapses, and falls to the ground. Kevin: Gwen! (Kevin kneels over to help her up. She was starting to regain consciousness.) Gwen: Ugh. What happened? John: An interesting develop (Then, the three of them are hit by a stream of electricity, and the three of them pass out. Cyrus stands over them, smirking.) Winston: Uh, was that really necessary, sir? Driscoll: Change out of that attire, Winston. We are to catch up with the First Knight. End Scene Sir George was hiking up a mountain area, when he stops, looking at an empty space. Suddenly, a temple materializes in that spot, and George smiles. He starts walking towards it. Driscoll: (Shouting) My liege. (George turns, to see Driscoll, Cyrus, Winston and a group of Forever Knights running after him. They catch up, and kneel before him.) We have come to assist you. George: You should not have come. I plan on doing this myself. Driscoll: Diagon is returning. His minions are coming, intent on taking the heart. We figured that we would come and fight off the minions for you. George: Considerate. And also wise. Thank you, Sir Driscoll. Come, soldiers! For today will be a victory in battle! (The Knights cheer, and the group runs towards the temple.) The Knights enter the temple, when the Esoterica materialize. They throw energy balls at the Knights, which activate energy shields to defend themselves. They activates laser swords, and charge in to fight. George continues forward, the Knights creating a path allowing him to run straight into the back room. There, at the end of the room, was Diagon’s heart with Ascalon still in it. Conduit Edwards and Esoterica were moving a tank with a giant octopus towards the heart. George: Stop! (Conduit Edwards turns.) Edwards: Ha! What are you going to do about it, old man? George charges in, jumping and spin kicking at Edwards. Edwards raises his arm and blocks it, kicking at George. George jumps back, and charges in to punch Edwards. Edwards blocks, and then the two enter a high speed battle. Then, a mana dome appears, and it fades, with John, Gwen and Kevin appear. Gwen: Ugh. Kevin: Gwen, you alright? Gwen: (weakly) Yeah. But, I can feel its power. (John runs forward.) John: Vilgax! (Vilgax turns in his tank, and has a scornful face.) Vilgax: You pathetic mortal! I am Diagon, the savior of this planet! My warriors, destroy them! The Esoterica disappear, and reappear surrounding them. Esoterica continue to take Vilgax to the heart. The Esoterica get ready to attack. Kevin: Not good. Gwen can barely stand, let alone fight. John: Got it. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Articguana: Articguana! (Articguana fires his freeze ray, but the Esoterica dodge with ease. They start to charge in, when suddenly, they stop, and disappear.) That was weird. (He turns, to see a lone Esoterica standing in front of him. The Esoterica pulls its mask off, revealing it to be Julie.) Julie? Julie/Diagon: Close. (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Eatle.) Eatle charges forward, and Articguana fires a freeze ray at her. Eatle rolls off to the side, punching a Knight that was there, grabbing his helmet and eating it. Eatle then fires a laser at the ceiling, which breaks and the debris falls onto Articguana, Kevin and Gwen. Eatle reverts, and Julie was smirking. The Esoterica get to the heart, and Vilgax extends his tentacle, grabbing the heart and the sword. He eats the heart, and his body glows, as he takes his regular form again. Now, all of his mechanical enhancements were gone, being completely healed, and he was in a suit of armor. Vilgax: Finally! The power is mine! (He swings his sword, and the shockwave destroys the tank. Edwards, seeing that it wasn’t Diagon, disappears and reappears in front of him.) Edwards: You are not Diagon. Prepare to feel his true power. Vilgax: I already have his true power. (Vilgax dashes forward in the blink of an eye, and stabs through Edwards. He pulls Ascalon back, and Edwards falls, dead.) Ahahahahahaha! (Julie appears before him.) Julie/Diagon: Is it not all that I promised? Vilgax: The power is amazing, but I feel as if you are holding back on me. (Raises Ascalon, pointing it at her throat.) What aren’t you telling me? Julie/Diagon: (Stands silent for a moment.) If you break the seal of the Forever Knights, you’ll be able to access all of my sealed away power, becoming a force that no one can stop. Vilgax: (Smiles evilly) Show me the way. End Scene Outside of the temple, the ground starts to shake. Armodrillo breaks out of the ground, falling onto her knees afterwards. John and Kevin come out of the hole after her. Armodrillo reverts, and Gwen was panting. Kevin: You saved us Gwen. John: Again. Gwen: (panting) Thank me later. (Grabs her head, closing her eyes.) Kevin: What’s wrong? Gwen: The cave where the Lucubra seal was, someone’s attacking it, trying to break it. If the seal is broken, Diagon can get out. John: And that’s why Diagon recruited Vilgax. My question is how he knew to find him. Gwen: We don’t have anytime to lose. (Stands up, shaking.) Kevin: Whoa, whoa! You can barely stand. If you use a teleportation spell again, who knows what it will do to you. Gwen: Right now, the important thing is stopping Vilgax. (A mana dome forms around them, and they teleport away.) The group appears in a cave, where they see an armored Vilgax striking a giant seal with the Forever Knights’ symbol on it with Ascalon. Gwen falls to the floor, unconscious. Kevin: Gwen! John: Let her sleep. We can take him on our own. (John and Kevin approach Vilgax.) Vilgax! You don’t know what you’re doing! Whatever Diagon’s promised you, he won’t keep his agreement. Similar to what you would do. (Vilgax turns to them, pointing Ascalon at them.) Vilgax: You’re in no position to order me around. John: (Activates Omnitrix.) I am now. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! (Kevin slaps down Omnitrix.) Vicktor Stein: Vicktor Stein! Vilgax: Pathetic insects. (Vilgax swings his sword, and Humungousaur and Vicktor Stein are hit in the chest by a powerful shockwave. It causes a small explosion, and the two go flying back, both of them reverting.) Today, I have won. Vilgax continues to strike the seal, and it breaks. It then releases a yellow light, and Gwen wakes up. She sees Vilgax get sucked into the seal, Ascalon dropping to the floor. Gwen: John. Kevin. Wake up. (John and Kevin moan as they sit up.) John: What happened? Where’s Vilgax? Gwen: Gone. Diagon’s got him, and the heart. Kevin: Just as he planned it. (John stands up, slightly shaking.) John: What do we do with, ah! (George walks by, pushing John over as he passes.) George: It’s been 1,000 years, but Ascalon and I are finally reunited. I wished this day would never come. (George grabs and picks up the sword. Then, his body glows, armor forming around him, and his body becomes younger, taking the appearance of a young man.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Patelliday *Plumbers Villains *Vilgax *Diagon (voice) *Flame Keepers' Circle **Conduit Edwards **Esoterica **Winston (controlled by Diagon) **Julie Yamamoto (controlled by Diagon) Neutral *Forever Knights **Sir George **Sir Driscoll **Sir Cyrus Aliens By John *Wildmutt *Clockwork *Ultimate Clockwork *Articguana *Humungousaur By Kevin *Wolf Bane *Vicktor Stein By Gwen *Wildvine *Armodrillo By Julie (Controlled by Diagon) *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo (first appearance) *Eatle Trivia *It's revealed that Julie was turned into an Esoterica, and serves Diagon. *Julie has revealed all 10 of her aliens. And all four characters have revealed all of their alien forms. *George has regained Ascalon, and is restored to his youth. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Forever Knights Category:John Smith 10: Diagon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Breakup Arc Category:John Smith 10: Split Omnitrix Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc